I'm Not Invisible Anymore
by MyWingsLetMeFly
Summary: I stood up and yelled "I'm not invisible... anymore and I won't be ever again." I did my best to ignore a certain pair of inky black eyes as I continued "It's my life and I'll give you a choice listen to me or get out of the way" and with that I left.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, people of fanfiction this is my new story. OK I am NOT going to explain what a demigod is. If you don't know what a demigod is then you shouldn't be reading pjo fanfiction. Hope you luv it :)

********

disclaimer: yeah whatever I don't own pjo

********

This might be the worst day of my life and I'm a demigod so that's saying something. I turned back to the monster in front of me as the hydras head snapped at me. I ran around grabbing Lou and Alice then pulled us all behind a building. "What are we going to do" Alice said directing all of her attention to Lou like most people do. "You and Stella distract it's heads while I go for the body" she said with authority. It took all of my will power not to roll my eyes at her. I know for a fact that her magic isn't strong enough for the hydra but Alice (daughter of Apollo) would believe that. "Let's go" I said then charged the hydra.

I jumped on one of its heads as it snapped at me. "What are you doing" Alice yelled staring at me in surprise after I jumped off one head to another 30 feet off of the ground. "Distracting it" I yelled back at her. Just then I saw Lou in the corner of my eye muttering a spell as she raised her staff which happened to be a gift from mom and a blue blast came from the staff and hit the hydra. But it didn't seem to affect the monster at all, it even made him madder. All of the heads growled in anger one of them charged at me in rage knocking me off of him. "Ah" I screamed in pain as I hit the ground. My vision was swimming and I heard voices around me none of them were making any sense. The hydra moved towards me in a last attempt I grabbed one of Alice's fallen arrows and threw it at the monster with all my might. There was a purple fire then I passed out.

Slowly I sat up blinking a few times before I realized where I was. I'm in the big house already at camp but how did I get here I thought to myself. "Please explain to me what happened" I heard Chiron's calm voice. "I already told you" Lou said, "I hit the hydra with a spell while she was being weird and jumping on its heads then the monster crouched down and she fell. She must of hit her head of something because she passed out". Oh my gods I remember and shes lying. She didn't kill the hydra... I did. I sighed not wanting to her anymore of my sisters l is; I threw the blanket off of me and ran out of the room. I ran across camp straight for my cabin and didn't stop until I reached the brass door of my cabin.

I stopped to look at it the whole cabin is a dark purple only one shade lighter than black, there is a brass door in the middle with Hecate's crypt carved in the middle. I shoved the door open there are four beds one on each wall and a pentagram in the middle of the floor. I walked around the room and lit each of the four torches in the four corners of the cabin. Finally I stood in the middle of the room and smiled I was really home.

My smile faded as I heard the door close, I felt a pair of arms rap themselves around me. "Thank the gods, I was so worried" my sister said relief in her voice. I forced a smile trying not to let Lou get to me. She really sounded worried. "I'm fine, I just needed to come home" I finally said. "I know exactly what you mean and just how to get the full homey feeling" She said with a evil smile. I smirked leaving all feelings of anger behind because I knew she had a plan.

I'm sorry to end it on such a dumb point but I had to post the first chapter. I promise the plot will get better.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

"This is the stupidest idea ever" I hissed at Lou. "Come on it'll be funny" she whined as quietly as possible. I smiled sightly at the thought of the Ares cabins reaction. Lou smirked seeing my smile and said "So your in". I rolled my eyes but nodded in agreement.

I took my sisters hand and heard her start muttering spells. Truthfully I don't use spells I just use will power and a twisted imagination. I closed my eyes and imagined Ares cabin just that one cabin than a thick fog spread over the cabin covering every inch and soon the fog cleared away leaving the cabin bright pink.

I opened my eyes and looked a my sisters she looked back at me and smiled, I looked at the cabins new hot pink paint job and smirked. Then I stood up hoping to leave before anyone saw us. Lou pulled me back down and I sighed, "It needs a little something" she said looking at me "any ideas". The idea hit suddenly and I smirked, with a wave of my hand the letters appeared on the cabin. "Peace on earth" my sister read aloud "they are so going to kill us, it's perfect" she said a little to loud.

Then the door to the cabin opened and an all too familiar face popped out. It was Ronnie a guy Lou was in love with even though she would never admit it. Then I understood why she had done such a sloppy job planning this prank she had just got back to camp and had to remind him she was still here. "Split up and run meet back in the cabin in few" she hissed in my ear than took off. I followed her example and ran as fast as I could in the opposite direction.

I ran through the cabins area and into the the woods. After reaching a safe distance from the cabin I through my back on a tree breathing hard. I sank down hugging my knees to my chest while I stared into the darkness. Then from the shadows appeared a boy, no I'm serious. He looked at me for a second I looked back, his skin was flawless olive tone and his eyes and hair were an inky black. "Are you okay" he said, his voice was horse and it was creeping me out. His eyes were so dark and just stared into my soul. "Uh...Uh" was all I could manage because my throat felt as if someones hand was clamped on. Whoa that was a morbid thought. Maybe I should stop talking in my head but then I'd have to say all of this out loud and that sure isn't going to happen.

I broke out of thought when I realized he was still starring at me and had been talking. "Can you talk?" he said smirking I was about to respond when a thought occurred to me. Lou was waiting for me and I completely forgot about her. I looked up fully prepared to explain that I had to leave when I saw his eyes and fear rushed over me. No one has eyes that dark and being a demigod there's a possibility he isn't human. What if he is just waiting, planing the best way to attack. I must of looked scared because his smirk widened and I jumped to my feet. Without thinking I started to run and didn't stop until I reached my cabin. I stopped in fount of the door and choose to calm myself down. I'm pretty sure it's in my best interest to keep all of this to my self.

I entered the cabin with my face blank of my emotion. My sister on the other hand was stressed out, I could see the panic in her eyes and she pulled into a bone crushing hug. "Calm down Lou" I said trying to be serious but a smile still managed to creep itself on my face. "Don't do that again" she said sternly but I just rolled my eyes and replied "Yes mom". Then being the weirdos that we are we both burst out laughing. "OK we got to get some sleep. We've got to make a very important delivery tomorrow". I looked at her curiously but she had already turned around and I slowly fell asleep.

I dreamed that dream, it happened before I knew I was a demigod. I was a loud, outspoken that never new how to stop talking. I knew exactly what was happening because this scene played in my head almost all the time. I had just run my mouth off (again) and my dad kicked me out. Not really but he told me that if I was near him then he would have to kill me. I can see it now, my nine year old self raced down the side walk as tears streamed down my cheeks.

I stopped at the park and climbed up a tree even though I was still crying, I smiled as I climbed even higher. I got to the top of the tree and leaned into the open air holding on to the tree with just on hand. I smiled even bigger and for a moment I was in pure bliss. The wind pushed against me pulling my black hair back. There was no streaks and I wasn't wearing any black. In fact I was still in my plain green nightgown. I pulled myself back in and just sat on the tree branch for a while. I had no idea how much time had passed but finally I decided to go home.

As I walked the three blocks back to my house I an ambulance came racing down the the street with the siren blaring. I knew what was going to happen next and now I'm wondering why these dreams torture me. But luckily the dream was interrupted but my sister violently shaking me.  
>My purple eyes (yes my eyes are purple and you should know people do have purple eyes) opened wide with shock and Lou started laughing like a maniac at the look at my face. I threw my pillow at my oh so lovely sister (notice the sarcasm) and got up.<p>

I grabbed a black jean skirt, a neon pink tank top and a black jean jacket that I cut the selves off of. I also cut the jacket so it ends just below my rib cage. I went into the bathroom and took a shower and put on the clothes. I brushed my hair and let my thick black hair down on to my shoulders and my bangs fall into my eyes. I repeated the spell from last night and put bright pink streaks in my hair that matches my tank top.

Then I walked out of the bathroom and Lou who was ready to go linked our arms and skipped out the door as I jogged to keep up with out skipping. She stopped in front of a guy but I was focused to getting my arm out of her tight grip. Finally after I freed my arm I looked up to see Percy Jackson savior of the world (A/N The Lost Hero never happened in this fic) I let out a small gasp, I'd never spoken to Percy before.

"So Percy did you want a potion or enchanted item because we have the best selection of both" she said smiling and batting her eyelashes at him. I slammed my elbow back into Lou's gut and when she looked at me I jerked my head towards the Athena Cabin. Her eyes widened realizing that I was thinking about Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena who is known for beating up girls who flirt with her boyfriend (Percy).

I opened up my bag of inventory and asked "what are you looking for" in a very quiet voice. Percy smiled warmly obviously pleased I talked. "Annabeth's birthday is next week and I thought a magic gift to help her in battle would be perfect" he said smiling. A small smile appeared on my face while I searched my bag for the perfect potion. I pulled out a small vile filled with a thick, purple liquid and held it up. "This is a valuable potion that can burn a monster inside out" I said barely above a whisper. "Perfect" he said taking the vile and started talking to Lou about a price.

"You know that's a good idea" I heard from behind me "what's a good idea" I asked Alice after looking at her. "Getting a magical wepon of course" she said smiling brightly. Ignored her sunniness and walked back to my cabin deciding to skip my lessons. I had to agree, I'm not the best fighter and a magical weapon would help a lot.  
>I knelt down and pulled a suitcase from under my bed. Opening the case I pulled out every weapon I had along with a violet pull string bag. Unlike most demigods, including Lou, I had never taken to a specific weapon so I just kept a bunch of different types around just in case I every showed any talent for fighting.<br>I picked up a simple celestial bronze short sword along with the bag and walked to the middle of the pentagram on the floor in the center of my cabin. The pentagram is a charm desingned by Annabeth but made by my other half sister Jocie who stopped coming to camp the year before I arrived. It's made to amplifiy magic and give the spell caster a little extra energy; spells use a caster own energy so extrem spells tire the caster out which is probably why I passed out after taking the hydra down. Only I've never had the problem before. It's a huge abnormality with me, I usually have too much magic built up which causes me to accidentally release it when I'm upset.

Magic hummed in the air over the pentagram and I happily knelt onto of it. I opened the bag and poured out many small rocks, minerals actually. It's easier to work magic through naturally occurring substances but celestial bronze is the gods mineral only really advanced sorcerer's can work with it.  
>I held up my palm and allowed energy to flow through me and a purple flame erupted on my palm. It wasn't real fire and depending on what I wanted the flames sometimes did different things. Some the stones on the ground glowed in response to my magic as did the pentagram. I developed a system to avoid accidental magic by charging stones with my power once a week.<p>

Using the flame free hand I took one of the larger glowing stones and dropped it into my opposite palm. The stone glowed even brighter and a new surge of power rushed through me. I carefully picked up the sword by the blade and dipped the hilt into my flame. "Fuse" I said aloud into my empty cabin and my back arched as magic flowed out of me.

It's a feeling like no other, to have magic fall out of your body, for the first second it's painful but then the pain is replaced by an indescribable joy. The feeling is addictive, I live for it. My flame just went out without my doing anything signifying the spell had finished. The sword fell from my hands and I signed feeling content.

"Watching you do magic is probably my favorite thing to do at camp" Lou said from behind me and I grinned then turned to face her. She was leaning against our cabin door with a smile on her face. "If its so amazing I should charge you" I said and her jaw dropped. "How could you even think of doing that to your own sister" she said in mock offense. We both laughed at her antics and she came over to help me of the ground.

"Seriously it's beautiful, everything glows even your eyes. Besides I've never seen you happier then when your doing magic" she said and I sighed again at just the thought of doing a spell. "Did you come back to our cabin just to watch me do a spell" I asked raising an eyebrow at her and she chuckled "nope, you weren't at lunch and I just wanted to make sure you'd come to dinner". It didn't suprise me I'd missed lunch, I always loose track of time while doing magic. "I'm gonna skip" I mumbled and Lou looked unhappy with my response but didn't argue. She just sighed and exited the cabin leaving me alone once again.

I tightened my grip on the sword and pushed away the memories I could feel attempting to penetrate my thoughts. I walked out of my cabin and headed in the opposite direction of the mess hall. My stomach growled and I felt myself blush. Glancing around I was thankful to find no one else around. Truthfully I was hungry but dinner is the only time that the arena is empty and I want to try out my new sword without anyone else around.

My thoughts consumed my head canceling out my normally observant nature. This is why I hadn't noticed anyone was in the arena until I walked in. In the center of he arena, hacking away at a dummy, was the boy I'd met the night before in the woods. The boy with the soulless eyes.


End file.
